


Camiseta azul

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, J2, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trae su camiseta, una azul cielo que su madre le regaló y sabe que es suya sólo porque su madre se la regaló. Jared se pondría hasta sus calzoncillos si no le quedaran justos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camiseta azul

—¡Jensen! —le grita desde la cocina como si estuviera al otro lado del estado —¡JENSEN!

Cuando grita por segunda vez Jensen ya está en el piso de arriba y lo sabe pero igual le grita porque Jensen le responde igual, a voz de grito —¿¡QUÉ!? —que se alarga desde la mitad de la escalera hasta la puerta de la cocina. Jared está sonriendo, mastica cereal, se le escurre la leche por la comisura de los labios, ya se ha comido seis galletas y un vaso grande de jugo de naranja, viene de correr, trae el pelo mojado de sudor y Jensen se estaba dando una ducha cuando él regresó pero sabe que también se ha tomado por lo menos un litro de agua.

Trae su camiseta, una azul cielo que su madre le regaló y sabe que es suya sólo porque su madre se la regaló y recuerda que no lo dijo pero pensó que era fea y a Jared se le ve de puta madre, pegada al cuerpo y llena de sudor después de correr más de media hora. Jared se pondría hasta sus calzoncillos si no le quedaran justos (y si sabe que le quedan justos es porque ya se los puso. —Eh —le dijo —creo que me puse tus calzoncillos. Me están apretando las pelotas y se me marcó el resorte en el culo, ¿lo ves? —y se subió la camiseta y bajó la orilla del pantalón para enseñarle). 

A Jensen podría importarle, cree que tal vez debería importarle, está viviendo con este tío y se supone que los separa un piso y escaleras pero le grita como si quisiera acabarse los pulmones y se pone su ropa, y a Jensen quizá debería importarle pero la verdad es que él también se pone la ropa de Jared. Porque lavan todo junto. Ahorran tiempo, agua, energía y esfuerzo. Tú limpias la cocina y yo lavo la ropa, y te toca fregar los pisos y más vale que hayas lavado el baño, pero tío yo lo lavé la semana pasada, sí pero yo saqué la basura dos veces.

A Jensen quizá debería importarle pero Jared viene de correr, está todo sudado, le gritó en cuanto lo escuchó salir del baño y ni siquiera se ha terminado de vestir pero Jared está comiendo cereal, se acabó un litro de jugo y ya no hay galletas pero le habla con la boca llena y dice —Hey, Jensen, ¿qué vamos a desayunar? 

—Si tú ya desayunaste. —y discuten sin discutir durante quince minutos hasta que Jared decide que le provoca un emparedado de pollo.

A veces Jensen cree que es sólo que hay días en que Jared no se cansa de decir su nombre. A veces cree que debería importarle, que ya ni siquiera recuerda qué era eso del espacio personal porque no existe en esa casa; y quizá debería importarle, pero está muy ocupado metiendo el pan al tostador.

**Author's Note:**

> Sep, llego tarde a la parte en la que vivieron juntos, pero estaba por irme a dormir y algo pasó que tenía que (TENÍA QUÉ) escribir esto. Fue como escuchar el grito de Jared en mi cabeza y he leído fics donde comparten la ropa, pero ninguno donde la de Jensen le quede justa. Mil disculpas por el título ridículo, no se me ocurrió nada y si no le ponía algo nunca lo iba a publicar.


End file.
